With my friends beside me
by mugglewaffles
Summary: First we are going to delete the events of yr 1 and replace them with the events from yr 2. Harry was thrown in azkaban for the murder of Cedric diggor in his 3rd year, age 13, during the triwizard tournament. 3 yrs later he is released. sucky summery!XD!


**Disclaimer!- I do not own harry potter in any way shape or form.**

**Summery-**

**Ok, first things first we are going to delete the events of first year and replace them with the events from second yr. So Ginny would be the same age as Harry and Ron. Now lets say in his third year during the triwizard tournament Voldemort took control of Harry and forced him to kill cedric. Then Harry is sent to azkaban! Sucky summery but you get the point.**

Chapter one.

"Harry Potter. You are accused of killing Cedric Diggory with the Killing curse, and unforgivable curse if I might add. Do you admit to said crime?" Dumbledore stood up from the crowd.

"Fudge! This is hardly fair! He's thirteen and you've got him chained to a chair like a killer! I believe the boy is innocent." Harry watched as Fudges face went purple. He had told the ministry the true story, that during the tri-wizard tornament he and cedric were port keyed to a graveyard where Voldemort put him under the imperious and made him kill Cedric and he barely escaped with his life and Cedric's body, but they didn't believe him. So here he is chained to a chair in a court room under the influence of veriterserum.

In his mind he knew Fudge had all ready labeled him guilty but he couldn't help the flicker of hope that was tinkling in his chest. He should have known that those people would rather lable him a killer then admit that their greatest fear had come true.

"Quiet Albus! We already know how you favor the boy! Harry, Do you admit to said crimes?" He opened his mouth and couldn't control the words that tumbled out.

"Yes, I killed Cedric Diggory but I-"

"And do you admit to using the killing curse?" Harry felt bitterness at the triumphant smile on fudges face but once more couldn't control his words.

"Yes, but-"

"All in favor of Harry James Potter guilty of all charges?" Harry eyes started to brim with tears as he watched over half the court raise their hands.

"Guilty! Sentenced to a life time in Azkaban." Harry's eyes widened in horror but he didn't speak.

"He's only a child Fudge!"

"Rules are rules Albus. You know that." Tears spilled out his eyes as two aurors approached him. One had a clear face while the other looked down at him sadly.

"Sorry kid, procedure. Stupefy." He watched Dumbledores miserable eyes as his world went from red to black.

_Approximately three years later_

Harry woke up in a sweat as dementors passed his cell. His nightmares were usually about the same stuff the chamber of secrets, the death of his parent, the graveyard. Nightmares were better then dementors though. Less cold, less hopelessness, less fear...

The dementors loved him and he knew it. He was plagued by his worst memories awake and asleep.

As it disappeared he let out a sigh of relief and dragged himself to a corner and pulled his legs to his chest. When the guards came to deliver food they sometimes liked to beat the prisoners. He'd learned, after awhile, that the less body you showed that it lessened the damage. Harry lost track of time, that seemed to happen in Azkaban. He did not know how long he'd been in here or even how long since he woke up. He just sat there staring at where he was sure his knees where in the darkness, hands clapped over his ears in a futile attempt to block the constant screams of the others who have been locked up much longer and are much more insane then him. Harry refused to scream, even when the dementors came, he just took it. He used to scream when he first got here but now he didn't. He deserved it. Harry shook his head, thinking of 'that day' made the dementors come. He spent his days thinking out random things. He'd once tried recalling every lyrics he'd heard at the yule ball. Today he thought he'd try something a but more educational. Mentally he named every fact he could remember about hippogrifs.

'Hippogrifs are half eagle half horse. They eat ferrets and are very proud. You must-'

He heard the door open and screams filled the room.

'You must bow before approaching them and wait for them to bow back'

He felt hands on his own, not rough hands like the guards, they were warm. Confused, he let warm hands take his hand off his ears. Then the warmth spoke.

"Harry?" Wait! Warmth can't speak, right? No! Be realistic. They were hands, remember. Warm hands which meant they belonged to someone.

"Harry, its me." Oh yes, that's descriptive. Me! There are about a billion 'me's' in the world.

Harry decided to look up at this point, since 'me' wasn't going to tell him.

"He wont talk. He hasn't spoken since he got in." That voice didn't need to identify itself. It was one of the guards, not one that brought him food, no, one that came and beat him because he refused to talk.

Harry automatically flattened against the wall. He saw the guard smirk.

"Harry, its Dumbledore, it's okay. We captured Pettigrew and he told the ministry you were under the imperious. You're free." Dumbledore? Harry looked the man straight in the eyes. They looked old, older then the last time he'd seen them. Childishly he reached out and put a hand on Dumbledores shoulder. He was real! Dumbledore was there in his cell.

As if reading his mind Dumbledore put his hand on Harrys and smiled.

"Im here harry. Your free. We'll talk more but first lets get out of this place." He stood up and held out his hand.

Harry stared at it.

"Harry can you stand?" Stand? There's something he hadn't bothered to do in awhile.

But he made no effort.

"Excuse me guard. But could you carry young Harry? I would myself, but you see, old age is catching up to me." The guard sneered, but obeyed, picking Harry up forcefully. Harry cringed at his touch, his side hurt. Harrys hand flew to his ears as they left the cell. They were out of Azkaban and out in the open the guard put him down and Dumbledore hugged him to his side.

"Harry we are going to apparate, so don't let go." Harry obediently grabbed onto Dumbledores arm. There was a large crack and the surrounding area spun. There was another crack and the twirling stopped. He let go of Dumbledore and fell to the ground, breathing hard. Where was he? Dumbledore helped him back up.

"Its okay, Harry. It was only apparation. We're at 12 Grimwald place. Its the head quarters for the Order." He had no idea what the Order was but allowed Dumbledore to lead him inside the building.

"Sit here a moment." Dumbledore left harry sitting alone in a empty kitchen and walked over out to the hall where snape was.

"How's Potter?"

"I'm not sure. The boy hasn't spoken a word since I saw him. Apparently he hasn't spoken since the trial."

"Not surprising if you ask me." Both turned to see Sirius Black standing at the top of the stairs. "He might have only been in there three years but imagine the impact that could have on a thirteen year old boy!" Dumbledore sensed his anger.

"Severus, I would like you to see what the boy is thinking."

"I don't want that greasy git in my godsons head!"

"Well Black, we don't even know if there's anything even in your godsons head. Legimens!" Snape pointed his wand at Harry through the open door.

' Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can top them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see-'

"Potter! _What_ do you think your doing?" Harrys thought stalled for a moment.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Snape sneered.

"Trying to find out why your not talking and here O find you singing."

"Yes, but I can't seem to remember what comes next."

"First I would advise you to start using your words Potter, out load. Secondly, why in the world are you trying to remember the sorting song for?" Harry physically frowned.

"Because it keeps the dementors away."

"Potter, you are no longer in Azkaban. There are no dementors here." With that he left the mind of a now confused Harry.

"So Snivillus, how is he?"

"Patience Black." He turned to dumbledore. "He's there. Just not all of him" They looked at him." He sighed at the confused looks. "The boy was singing the sorting song from his first year. Said that it would keep the dementors away." Sirius's fist slammed into the wall.

"It took me a while to get used to no dementors and not being beaten." His face paled. "Snape, could you run a diagnostics spell on him?"

"Why?" Snape asked, amused that he was asking him something.

"Because, _Snivillus_, the guards find entertainment in beating the prisoners and he might be hurt. Beside the obvious scrapes and bruises." Snape looked at dumbledore who nodded.

Snape walked up to Harry and pointed his wand. Seconds later he pointed it at piece of parchments. Ink covered the parchment and words appeared.

"A broken bone in his ankle, many bruises and cuts, a large cut on his thigh, and a poorly healed broken wrist. Along with being malnourished." He handed the paper to Dumbledore

"Get the necessary potions Severus." Snape did as told and left. Sirius took the chance and kneeled infront of harry.

"Harry, its Sirius. Concentrate." Harrys eyes fixed on sirius. "We're going to give you some potions to fix you up. Okay?" Harry nodded, once more looking like a small child. He stared straight into Sirius's eyes but they seemed to look right through him, as if looking only at the ground.

"Potter! Drink these, all of them. Do you understand?" Harry was amazed his face bore no hatred but impatience and...concern?! Harry nodded energetically. "Use words Mr. Potter."

"Snivillus! Just give them to him." His voice dripped in rage.

"No, the boy needs to use words. Potter, do you understand? Speak." Snape was smirking. Harry was getting annoyed now. He'd answered the man wasent that good enough?

"Git." The whole room was shocked. His voice was dry and rough, but he'd spoken. His voice was barely a whisper but Sirius broke out in a smile.

"What? Why you-"

Harrys eyes were trailing a spider when he was startled by a barking laughter.

"First thing the boy does out of Azkaban is call you a git! He's in there all right, Snivillus." Harrys eyes widened as he looked at Sirius.

"Sirius!" Harry fell off his chair in the process of trying to hug Sirius.

"I wouldn't be sure about that Black. They boy only just noticed that you are here." Snape said, his tone noticeably lighter. Sirius glared.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Why what Harry?"

"Why are you back in Azkaban?" The room stilled. Dumbledore walked over to Harry.

"Look at me Harry." Dumbledore put his hands on harrys cheeks and forced him to look at him. "Look at me Harry. You are not in Azkaban anymore. You are safe, you're with us, you're home." His voice was calm but Harry flinched from his gentle touch and his eyes filled with tears.

"Im sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry." Harry clamped his hands to his ears and just kept repeating the apology. Dumbledore sighed and turned to sirius. Surely he'd know what to do, the man had been in Azkaban 12 years.

"Harry, why are you sorry?"

"I killed him. He's dead. Im sorry."

"Who Harry?" He let out a load sob.

"Cedric!" Dumbledore kneeled next to him.

"No Harry. You didn't, Voldemort did."

"Im guilty, right? I was sentenced to Azkaban! It was my wand!" His voice lowered. "I couldn't stop him. I wanted to, I really wanted to. They didn't believe me, but I did. I couldn't do anything. Im sorry." Dumbledore pulled the crying Harry into his arms.

"Its okay, I know, I know. They believe you now. They know." After a few minutes Harrys body relaxed and he fell asleep. Sirius gently took Harry from Dumbledore and headed for the stairs, the others following.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Sirius asked as he entered a guest room and laid harry on the bed.

"I have faith in the boy. He's always been strong. Im positive he'll pull through just fine."

"The boy needs to make an effort first."

"Shut up Snivillus. When are they coming Albus?"

"They should be here tomorrow morning." They made their way to the door.

"How do you expect them to react to Potters behavior?"

"Their his best friends! Of course they'll help him!"

"Well all we can do is trust them to sort this out on there own. For the time being lets just let harry get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a challenge all on its own."

**OK there is your first chapter! I revised it who knew I was so terrible at capitalizing words. Probably a few still in there somewhere. :P  
**


End file.
